


The Towel

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the towel discussion Stephen Amell and Emily Bett Rickards improvised at SDDC 2015</p>
<p>This is an evolution extract of Chapter 15 of How Oliver Queen came to fully understand he needed Felicity Smoak (AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Towel

Oliver got out of the shower to find, once again, his big fluffy green towel was gone.

“Felicity, where’s my towel?”

“I’m wearing it. There’s another right there for you.”

She always did that.

All the other towels were small they hardly covered anything.

He came into the bedroom to see Felicity leisurely spreading moisturizer on her leg. He liked to watch her do that, he enjoyed it even more when he was the one doing it.

But now he could only see Felicity all wrapped up on his favorite towel while he was having trouble keeping the one he had on in place as it scarcely had length to wrap his waist.

“Felicity you know I love that towel. Why do you use it every time you shower before me?”

She stop what she was doing and walk up to him.

“Two reasons really. One because this way you get to see two things you love wrapped around each other…”

Oliver lost his train of thought for a moment thinking over how much several other things he love would be so good wrapped around Felicity and Felicity wrapped around them… Oh God he had to go to work, he had a meeting, he didn’t had time for this right now. Felicity was still talking he focus hard on that.

“…second this towel is too big for you, I love to watch you using just the smaller towel.”

The second part really didn’t help him control himself. Especially when Felicity decided to show what she was saying.

“This way I can take my hands and touch your chest, and shoulders, and arms, and back and… so many other parts that I couldn’t really feel if you were using the big fluffy towel.”

For every body part she talked about her hands drift fondling to it and Oliver was now sure he was going to be late for the meeting and he couldn’t care less.


End file.
